


忏悔

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 双性, 忏悔室play, 西幻背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 乱七八糟的设定
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很OOC

爱德华神父在告解室里打了又一个哈欠，还有三十分钟告解时间就结束了，今天又是被迫听着撒谎犯错之类无聊小事的一天。他想着回去后就要立刻脱下这令人窒息的长袍，或许还可以趁这大主教外出的日子去街上找些乐子。

当他正细细回想着玛丽柔软的身体的触感时，对面的房间响起了布帘被掀起的窸窣声，他悄悄在心里咂了下舌。

“我的孩子，请问你有什么需要告解的吗？”

被褪色的深棕色木条分割成小块的窗口前晃过一个黑色的身影，躲避似的侧身而坐，只在小窗边缘留下无法辨认的侧影边角。即使这样，那人是教会里穿着黑色长袍的圣职人员的事也仍然可以轻易地看出。爱德华的身体向前倾了些，也许最后这个故事会足够有趣也说不定。

“神父，我想忏悔…”对面的人开了口，沙沙的声音像徘徊了几圈才弱弱地传来。爱德华差点嗤笑出声，这声音的特质太过明显以至于他立刻就认出了对方——平野紫耀。

那可是个特别的人物，虽然和他们一样身穿黑色常服，但那却是不同的意义。像是被标记的黑羊一般，是迟早要向飘渺的伟大道义献上的供品。

爱德华不禁勾起嘴角，对平野需要告解的秘密的好奇咕咚咕咚地翻滚着黑色的气泡。他尽量压抑住自己忍不住上扬的语调，说：

“神会原谅你的，尽管将你的罪恶向他告白吧。”

“那个，是这样的…”平野又踌躇了一会，才摸到话题的开端，“我几天前捡了一只猫。”

“猫？”

“是的，一只黑猫，眼睛和游商背的木头箱子里的琥珀一样是透明的金色。我发现它的时候，它身上有好几道伤痕，血还不断地往外流。我想可能是被山上的野兽给抓伤了吧，立刻就把它带回房间里敷上草药了…”

爱德华耷拉下脑袋，眯起眼睛听着他越讲越激动，思绪又飘回了夜市的街道上。

“明明我还在睡梦中，却突然听到凄厉的猫叫声。我以为是小黑出了什么事，睁开眼睛却发现…”平野绵绵不绝地将这几天的事一股脑地倾倒了出来，说到这时却突然支吾了起来。

“就发现…有个人，在我身上。”

爱德华一时没回过神，对着这突兀的一句话不由发出了疑问的声音。

“说是人其实也不太确定…不知道是不是我睡懵还是房间太暗了，感觉就像是模模糊糊的一团东西？”

小窗前突然出现来抬起比划的双手，又在途中就缩回。爱德华的大脑被搅得有些乱，不知怎么话题就从一只无足轻重的黑猫变成了这样，但混乱中突然闪过一丝警觉。

“你有被做什么吗？”

问题一出口，对面突然传来一声木凳腿擦过大理石地板的刺耳响声，接着是在沉默中响起的悉悉索索的细小声音。爱德华甚至能想象出他平时低垂着眼、手足无措的样子。但他已经没有心思像平时一样就着他的纯真肖想点什么，额头上甚至为此沁出了细汗。如果重要的供品受损了，他可不知道该怎么向上面交代。

代替回答的却是一阵轻而急促的喘息声，他的心也颤动着下沉。

“没…没有碰到那里面。”闷闷的声音一路飘来，像是带着周围的空气也一起震颤，“但感觉好奇怪。”

摩擦的窸窣声更明显了。但声音中却没有了刚才那样有些粗粝的、如同看得见的纤维，而是更细腻的声音，还有些冰凉。

“你在做什么？”爱德华咽了咽口水，低沉着声音问道。

“感觉好奇怪。”平野又喃喃自语地重复了一遍。短短的一句话像吐出的一口白雾般的气，句尾奇怪地打着圈上升。

“我问，你在做什么？”他几乎咬牙切齿地也重复道。

那奇怪的摩擦声停了，伴随着木凳的移动的吱呀声，黑色突然填满了小窗。而那中间有一块更为深沉的黑。白皙的手指闯入框中，在那块显眼的黑上来回打圈。

“我知道再往里面是不能碰的，他没有到里面去。”其中的中指向下往里戳了戳，黑色的袍子微微凹陷了一块，水渍迅速往外扩散，“但外面这里好难受…”

“让我看看，我需要检查一下。”他从干涩的嗓子中艰难地挤出词句。

平野听话地提起下摆，两只手攥着胯部的布料，一边一下缓缓地卷起。白嫩的肉色像日出染红天空一样，慢慢由下往上浮现，赶走了黑夜。

他向前凑近窗格，想要将细节看得更加清晰。微微翘起的粉色阴茎下，是覆着一层水光的娇小阴阜。两侧肥厚的阴唇中充血的嫣红花蕊已经探出了头，因暴露在微凉的空气中小小地抽动着吐出露水。

也许是将下摆叼在了口中，平野空出双手，将隆起的阴唇向他展开，露出嫣红的内里，肿大的阴蒂和其下隐藏的小口。空余的一只手指抚上微微张开的缝隙，展示讲解般地上下滑动。

“这里还是完好的。”语句在布料的过滤后显得模糊不清，却仍在小心翼翼的汇报。

爱德华如磁铁般被那奇特的器官吸引，不禁从窗格中伸长手指，膈得指缝生疼也要去触摸那湿软的肉缝。虽然有所听闻，也有所想象过，但他还是第一次亲眼所见。这几乎没有他人所见识的秘密让他的心脏因兴奋而在狭小的心室疯狂冲撞。

除了平野本人，也许就只有大主教能接触到这奇景了。他听说，每月平野都要去大主教的房间接受检查和洁净仪式。那嘴得满脸通红的下人拍着胸口向他保证这话的真实性，信誓旦旦说平野每次都会躺在大主教的办公桌上张开腿接受是否完好的检查，然后不净的象征会被剃刀一点一点刮掉。证据就是那人在平野离开后清扫房间时，在桌下捡到过卷翘的黑色硬毛。

他确信严厉的大主教不会让其他人动供品身上的一根毛。也许平野就是因为大主教的不在和不巧怪事的发生而找上他。不过无论如何，这就意味着现在他是第三个共享这奇景，无比接近神的旨意的人。

这么想着，来回揉搓的手指也不由得因激动而加大了力度。闯入闭合缝隙的指尖让平野痛呼出声。

他无法再忍耐下去了，精神和肉体的双重兴奋与浓重的欲望在他体内喷涌。他走出自己的独室。

等他掀开厚重的遮帘时，平野正用手指抓着木制窗格作为支撑，大腿内侧互相摩擦着，想要缓解深处难耐的痒意。他似乎只被允许在别人看着的情况下用手抚摸自己。

他为自己敏锐的推理满意地扬起嘴角，信步走入，从后面接近仰着头、忘我地寻求慰藉的平野。

爱德华贴上他的后背，隔着衣物用自己已经昂首的炽热性器摩擦他圆润的臀部，双手绕到身前替他完成不被允许的事。

爱德华的手指快速打圈揉搓着充血变硬的花蕊，另一只手撸动着他备受冷落的阴茎。潮水般的快感一浪一浪袭来，他承受不住似地摇晃着身体，发出绵延的呻吟。

“啊…啊好舒服…啊啊请更快些…”

他反握住爱德华的手臂，无力地靠在身后宽阔的胸膛上，随着身后人的动作而抖动，毫不害臊地请求更多。

爱德华只觉得自己的肉棒硬得生疼，迅速地除去了两人间的阻碍后，将沾了一手的透明液体往肉棒上抹了抹，就要往他的后穴里塞。

也许前面的女性器官是神赋予的神圣圣物，不能侵犯。但后面这个洞穴不过是普通人都拥有的寻常之物，况且怀中的人还不断自己往他的阴茎上蹭，显然干他的这个洞没什么大不了的。

进入的过程有些许艰难。爱德华抓着他的腰把性器往他体内一寸一寸地钉入，他虽然攥着衣角，叫着疼但却仍不住地扭着腰，不久甬道里就流出了润滑的肠液。

肉棒在紧致的穴道里全部没入，开始抽插起来。平野身上覆盖着一层形状姣好的肌肉，捏着手感极好。臀部更是丰满，每次撞击时都激起阵阵肉浪，柔软而不失弹性的臀肉反弹到阴囊上，让爱德华恨不得把两颗睾丸也塞进他屁股里去。

“那天夜里的那个人有没有这样操你的？”爱德华突然想起这事，有些烦躁地加快速度，并质问道。

一手抓握着窗格，另一手伸向身后圈着他的肉棒根部、催促着快些插入自己的平野花了一些时间理解，才随后摇了摇头。

“哈…它什么都没有做，一眨眼就不见了，但是之后我的身体变得…啊变得好难受。”

得到了想要的回答的爱德华满意地恢复速度。看起来那人或黑影不过是平野的想象罢了。也许他之后因为身体骚得不行而破了规矩，用手碰了下体，这才装模作样地找他来忏悔和检查了。

爱德华将他翻过身来，抬起他一条腿，抵着嘎吱作响的隔窗又狠狠地操干了起来。平野眯着眼睛，满脸潮红，略长的黑发被身后的窗框弄得乱糟糟的，不知为何盯着空气发出高亢的呻吟。

平野在教会被抚养长大，爱德华到此修道时他已经是少年的样子了。平时总是黏黏地说话、常咧着嘴笑，仿佛还一派纯真，偶尔面无表情地仰视着神像时才看出了长大的样子。今天面前这幅淫荡的样子倒真是令人出乎意料。但爱德华对这冠着圣子之名的供品并无多少情意，只觉得这下不过是暴露了本性。

“啊好棒…”平野饱满的嘴唇启合着，不断重复着类似的词语。

爱德华只觉得随着他的诱人喘息，他的后穴甚至越来越紧致湿软，仿佛活物一般在舔吸着自己的肉棒。并且抽出时紧紧地吸合挽留，插入时软肉又紧拥着送入，每次抽插都食髓知味。那仿佛具有魔力的小穴像要将他整个人吸食似的，他因激烈的动作而已经浑身是汗，却无法停止。

“请一直留在我体内吧…”

平野露出与平时无二的烂漫笑容，却莫名让一股凉意窜上爱德华的脊背。他用手揉揉被汗水糊住的眼睛，以为是自己眼花了，因为在平野眼中似乎有诡异的金色光芒一闪而过。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有np

记忆像与现实隔了几层磨砂玻璃，无法从一侧看清对面。记忆碎片拼凑不出真实，现在这一刻的现实下一秒就成为说谎般遥远的记忆。

平野紫耀已经不知道自己在这云雾迷蒙的镜面迷宫中被困了多久。

上一秒他还在教会前从花店主人手中接过一大捧还沾着清晨露水的百合花。怀中乳白色的花瓣向外微卷，中间挺立着细长的绿色花丝，顶端是膨大的深色花药。他垂眼看了好久，盛放的百合被风吹动而在轻轻摇摆，可他的视线像被钉死的画框似的，无法移开。清香从鼻尖传来，充盈在呼吸间。视线被定格，吸气和吐气中，身体的水份仿佛被一起带走蒸发般。他渐渐地感到口干舌燥，那香味像在他的血管中躁动，使得皮肤都燥热起来。温热的雾气升腾，模糊了眼前的景象，清晰的浓郁腥味却从舌根处蔓延开来。

正当他挣扎般地使劲眨着泛酸的双眼时，下一秒睁开眼睛，那噩梦般的记忆戛然而止，他已经走在月亮高悬的城市街道上。他隐隐约约地知道，他去了城中的公会打听消息，正在回教会的路上。先前那奇妙的感官体验在画面的浪潮退去后，明明仍残留着痕迹，可穿梭在石质建筑物间的寒风却从衣物的缝隙钻入，激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩的寒冷否定着先前的燥热。

他在恍惚中踩过一洼映着圆月的积水，溅起的水声突然拉回他的意识。他被打湿的黑色硬皮短靴踩碎着皎洁的明月，像被无形的细线牵引般，他扭头看向一旁狭窄的小巷。

昏暗的窄巷中杂乱不堪，深处堆积着破烂的纸箱，其中躺着两三个蓬发垢面的流浪汉，轮流嘬着沾满污渍的烟斗中最后一点烟草。

月光柔和的光芒洒在他身上，可却无法照亮那些人所在的黑暗中。他为眼前这不幸的景象感到真切的心痛，神的慈爱光辉应平等地笼罩他们。可是他现在身上并没有能给予他们些许幸福的铜币或食物，他为此有些沮丧。

他抿着嘴、愧疚地望向小道，而那团笼罩着流浪者的黑雾却像也在凝视着他，蠕动嘴唇对他说出轻不可闻的愿望。他直直地盯着那流动的空气，努力想听清那些话语。于是他迈出步子，脱下月光织成的外衣，一步步接近那对他细语的黑暗。

可当他走进，黑色云雾散去，眼前出现的却是镜中映出的自己。那应该是他。他歪过头，迷茫地打量着对面的人。他原来是这样的面孔，这样的身体吗？他对着镜子，抚上自己不知何时膨胀起来的胸部，划过起伏的腹部肌肉，来到胯部明显的凸起和更深的隐秘之处。仅仅是指尖的碰触，皮肤就被被火烧般变得炽热，可是寒意同时爬上他的脊椎。他打了个寒颤，为骨骼中和血液中流窜的冰冷颤抖，又为不住去使劲扣挠被挠灼伤似的皮肤。在身体内外冰火两重天的折磨中，他轻声呜咽着，将自己缩成一团。

但是那镜中的他，却仍居高临下地俯视着震颤的自己。他仰起头，只觉得那熟悉的面孔变得越来越陌生，冰冷的目光拨乱了他晕眩的大脑，四周的一片黑暗被搅动起来，成了吞噬一切的漩涡。他艰难地呼吸着，空气仿佛夹杂着碎片，使喉咙深处泛起浓郁的血腥气味。黑色毛发间绽开的殷红伤口、忏悔室、白百合和被月光抛弃的小巷，他撕扯起自己的黑发。抬起眼，那面镜中是大张着腿、吐出白雾般呻吟的自己。他紧闭上眼。

“啪”的一声巨响，所有黑色都收束为一点。

等滴答、滴答的声音吵醒他的意识时，他才发现自己右手流淌的鲜血。

一切应该都结束了，他脱力地想道。

可当他从流动的鲜红移开视线，碎片中无数个他正与自己对望着。

他已经分不清哪个才是自己。

——

比尔经营着城中一家规模不大的花店，平日生意算得上惨淡，好在教会负责日常事务的爱德华神父和他相熟，定期在他这订购装饰教堂的花，才让他勉强维持生计。

但他前几天得知爱德华神父因不知什么病而卧床不起，对于是否还能接到教会的订单感到有些惴惴不安。等到按理来说应该应是送花的日子到来时，他仍没得到任何消息，焦急之下只好硬着头皮抱着一束百合花，一大早装作探病的样子去教会打探风声。

他就是这样，在不知来过几百回的教堂门前，第一次见到传说中的神子。

比尔敲过门后，正在心中演练着说辞，教堂有些褪色的深棕色木门“吱呀”一声，打开了其中一扇。清晨和煦的阳光照在前来开门的少年脸上。也许是还没睡醒，也许是被突然的光亮晃了眼，他用力眨了眨眼睛，五官猛地皱成一块，然后才缓缓地舒展开。比尔注意到他明亮纯净的眼睛像清晨的露珠一样反射着阳光，娇嫩花瓣般的面孔让他有些不自然地移开了视线。

只消一眼他就明白，这有着东方面孔、教会人员打扮的少年就是他只在人们谈论中听说过的神子。他结结巴巴地向神子说明来意，跟着走向了爱德华神父的房间。

他悄悄地打量起身前的人。神子比他想象中要小得多。不光面容还是年轻柔和的曲线，黑发发尾翘起的脑袋也不过到他肩膀。现在魔族势力减弱，勇者战胜魔王看起来已是不远的事。还这样稚嫩的神子就要被献给勇者，怀上孩子，成为母亲了吗。

复杂的心情在他心中荡开，视线不禁也带上了别样的意味。腰间黑色腰带下是鼓起的饱满双丘，随着迈开步子而左右晃动着，布料的褶皱勾勒出其间的山壑。他盯着这光滑的曲线，心脏逐渐不受控制地因欲望而沉下。他想起门打开时，自己视线下滑而瞥到的微微隆起的胸部，和隐约的凸起。一个猜想在他脑内形成，但理智让他对此否定。

爱德华神父一动不动地躺在床上，距离几天前和他最后一次见面时竟苍老了许多。如果不是胸口仍有微弱的起伏，他甚至可能怀疑神父已经躺着去世了。他对着看起来已经无力回天的神父说了几句祝福之词，委婉地提到了花店的事。说到这时，他斜睨了一眼一旁的神子，希望自己的意图得以明示。可站在门口处的神子不自然地双手于身前交叠，咬着下唇、低下脑袋，身体微微左右摇晃，不知因什么而显得骚动不安。这一幕落在比尔眼里，只让他的血液都往下身冲去。因为他分明看见那手掌遮挡间，股间一块明显被支起的布料。

过后，神子像是装作无事发生的样子，要领着他从进来的大门出去。可他软绵绵的步子早已透露出异常。比尔在他踏回到教堂后，就立刻扑上，从后将身前的人紧缩入怀中。神子象征性地挣扎了一下，对比尔用力揉捏着自己下体的手，只掰了掰巍然不动的宽大手掌，就覆上那手掌引导着它往深处探去。

比尔昂起头的性器在粗呢长裤中显出明显的形状，他扶着神子的腰，忍不住隔着衣物就将丰腴的臀部往自己的庞然巨首上撞。巨兽劈开山谷，强硬地改变山丘的形状，在其间挤出圆形坑状。神子像在激烈的碰撞间失去了支撑，拽着他的袖子，拔高的沙哑声音走了调地直叫他停下。

“等…等等，不要在这里…”

“明明是你现在这神圣的地方诱惑我的，现在还要说什么？”

神子在身体激烈的上下起伏扭过头，伸出手将比尔的后脑勺揽向自己。宽大的黑色袖子落下，露出线条柔和的白皙手臂，他眯着眼，红润饱满的嘴唇凑上比尔干燥的薄唇。比尔的心跳停止了一瞬。

“我只是说想换个我们可以好好享受的地方。”

他低沉而诱惑的声音在他们嘴唇仅相隔一线的短短距离间回荡。

比尔怔怔地看着他走向自己斜前方的圣讲台，像被他用无形的项圈牵引着般傻傻地跟着他迈出步子。

他满脸绯红，醉酒似地目光飘忽却又闪着异样的光，缓缓将身前袍子的下摆掀起，露出底下一片春色。比尔咽了咽口水，不禁上前几步。等到碍事的黑色布料终于升至腰部，不自觉地屏住呼吸的比尔才将胸口盘旋的浓厚欲望粗粗地呼出。那下面不仅一丝不挂，男性象征高高翘起，甚至还有透明液体从阴影处顺着并拢的大腿根部流下。比尔又靠近了些，想将那滴水的地方看得更加真切。

神子踮脚坐上身后的圣讲台，仰着头沉沉地呼了口气，随后毫不吝啬地打开双腿，将比尔想要窥视的东西完整地展示在他面前。圣讲台前的墙上挂着大大的十字架，神子双臂撑在身后的台面，身体向后倾去，膝盖挂在桌沿上，微张着嘴、眼神迷离地打量前方木制的十字架。他下身高抬着头的阴茎下，张开的花苞中微微探出头的花芯滴着露水，滑过两团被挤压在前、遮蔽着洞穴的臀丘间，在深棕色的木头台面上汇成小小的水滩。

比尔让自己不去想背后威慑般巨大的十字，小心翼翼地舔上本不该由他享用的神的造物。他将挺立的阴蒂卷在舌间舔弄，舌尖一下一下地快速顶戳，将流淌的露水全部卷入腹中。神子一手抚上他的头发呜咽般呻吟着，一会因快感而收紧手指、抓着他的发根惊叫，一会温柔地梳理着发丝、鼓励和暗示他给予更多。

成就感在比尔心中驰走，本该能让神子这般淫乱的只有凯旋的勇者一人，但他这个身无所长的平民竟也能和勇者同桌而餐。他的血液如在上战杀敌似的沸腾起来，饥渴地来回舔舐着神圣的阴阜，用嘴唇包裹着充血的花芯，吸食精神的胜利般嘬着变硬的软肉，发出令人脸红的水声。充满侵略性的舔吸带来快感的巨浪，神子的腰随着一波又一波的浪潮耸动着，发出带着哭腔的黏腻呻吟，大开的双腿不自觉地合拢来无用地抵抗身体无法承受的快感，却只让大腿间将其阻挡住的脑袋兴奋地加大了力度，最终只能无力地颤抖，尖叫着喷射出大量液体。

高潮过后的神子环着比尔的脖子，将头抵在他的肩膀，失神地发出紊乱的喘息。气血上涌的比尔忍不住将硕大的龟头往那无人踏足的女穴中塞，乱闯的肉棒浅浅地挤入缝隙。本来还恍惚着的神子突然抽搐着惨叫起来。不是因为被打开的不适，而是因为一道轰鸣的雷电劈下，他的眼前一黑，刺骨的疼痛从下体迅速飞驰全身。那是神的庇佑，也是他的枷锁。他挣扎着往后退，握住强硬冲撞的肉棒往下滑去，坚硬的头部在浅滩划过，来到隐秘的后穴，长驱直入。他闷哼一声。

等比尔已经开始深入浅出地抽插时，他才从疼痛中回过神来，发现自己的脸颊不知何时挂上了泪滴。比尔还在捧着他的臀肉往自己腰间撞，粗重地喘着气。

他怔怔地垂眼看着在自己体内进出的性器，莫名的错位感在胸口卷起漩涡。像突然从梦中醒来，麻木的意识让他四肢发软。烛光摇曳的祭台和大主教面无表情的脸在一片混沌中飘过他的脑海。那是无可反驳的真实。恍惚间他模糊地意识到：他是掉在了别人的噩梦中了。

于是他从梦境中离身，任热潮涌上这具沉溺在欲望深海中的身体。

——  
白鸟吸了几口先前垃圾桶中翻到的劣质烟草，躺在在烟雾缭绕的纸箱房中已经昏昏欲睡了，连逐渐靠近的清晰脚步声也不想睁眼理会。

“先生…”

只要闭上眼睛，世上多数的麻烦事都会自己消失。那软绵绵的沙哑声音果然不再向他搭话了，而是转向他旁边的伙伴。反正不管是谁对于他们地盘的外来者待遇都会是一个样，他转身找了个舒服的姿势准备入睡。

“大晚上的你来这里传教？”脾气急躁的黑濑听起来又要发火了。

“不是的…我只是想尽我的可能为你们缓解一些痛苦。”

“又是什么‘神爱世人’、‘众生平等’之类的胡话吧！听得人耳朵都长茧子了，从来就没点实际的。”

应该是被说中而不知道怎么回答了，那声音没有回应，只剩黑濑在骂骂咧咧。

突然黑濑劈头盖脸的抱怨中断了，取而代之的是一阵窸窣声。

“喂！你要干什么！”他忽然扯着嗓子大叫着，又低着嗓子嘟囔些什么。

脚步声又经过他的小屋前，这次却是两个人。由于黑濑那尖细的声音让白鸟顿时睡意全无。他睁开眼，伸出脑袋想看看到底发生了什么事。

巷子的另一头，还有月光照入的地方，一个穿着黑色长袍的神职人员跪坐在依靠着墙的黑濑前。他伸手揉了揉眼，有些怀疑自己的眼睛。那神职人员的侧脸被昏暗的光与影描绘成画一样，高挺的鼻梁和丰厚的嘴唇，连看得不甚清楚的眉眼都好看得很。而最令他不敢相信的是，黑濑的那东西竟被小传教士握在手中、来回摩擦。

他歪着头用舌尖舔舐整个柱身，白雾状的气息从口中冒出，白鸟仿佛听见他夹杂着喘息的呼吸声。等整个柱身都被弄得湿哒哒时，他才张口将肉棒含入，饱满的嘴唇贴着涨大的柱身，随着吞吐而被粗黑的阴茎挤压变形，微微红肿的双唇覆上一层水光。

白鸟想象着那张嘴在自己肉棒上的感觉，将手伸向裤裆。他的手指圈住根部摩擦。将阴茎含在温热湿润的口中，他用粗糙的舌苔去摩擦上面的沟壑，当带着腥味的前液被榨出时就用力一吸，渍渍的声音在寂静的小巷中响起。然后是轻微的爆破声，他收紧双颊，在前后摆动着脑袋时发出。不知为何，他的动作明明看起来那样享受舔食肉棒，却一直皱着眉头。是因为他为自己超过传递神之爱的行为感到后悔吗？

白鸟胡思乱想着撸动自己的性器，气息变得越来越粗重、越紊乱。不，那不是他一个人的气息。他望向斜对面灰崎的屋子，果不其然，那里隐约有个探出的脑袋和夹杂着些“神的婊子”之类淫语的粗犷喘息。像是感受到白鸟的目光，灰崎也看向他，无声的问与答短短几秒内就在只有水声和黑濑吵闹的鼻息回荡的狭小空间中完成。

白鸟起身走出纸屋，灰崎也接着跟了上去。

“呦，白鸟和灰崎！”黑濑看到他们，飘飘然地打了声招呼，“这人不知道脑袋哪里出问题了，像是要用身体感化我们。你们要不要也来一起啊？”

视线往下，他和抬眼望着他的小传教士目光相遇了。白鸟才发现他盈着皎洁月光的眼中，积蓄着浓厚的欲望。白鸟不屑地勾起嘴角一笑，不过是披着圣人皮的妓女。

他眨眨眼睛，正要循着视线起身，却被黑濑大咧咧地一把拉回，还没得到解放的性器煎熬地吐着前液，打湿了他袍子身后的一块。

“怎么一看见新的肉棒就想跟着跑了，我还没爽完呢！”

他有些不好意思地抿了抿嘴，拉起长袍，将臀部向黑濑撅起，自己掰开臀瓣，点了点瑟缩的后穴。

“请用这里…”他低低的声音害臊似的有些含混不清地说道。

黑濑一看笑嘻嘻地摸了两把挺翘的屁股，赶马一样的响亮在一边地拍了一掌，随后靠着墙根滩成一团烂泥状，指着朝天的阴茎说道：

“我站得有点累了，让我躺着感受一下神的慈爱吧。”

白鸟以为他至少会为这不符合神意的交配体位感到些窘迫，但他却在理解了黑濑的意思后，顺从地扶着身后那怒张的黝黑阴茎，将它一点点用湿软的后穴吞没。他正对着白鸟，半阖的眼帘微微颤抖着，惨淡的月光在瞳孔中却水波粼粼。红肿的双唇吐出绵延起伏的轻声呻吟，他向白鸟伸出双手。

白鸟有些看不懂了，克制着呼出一口长气，却忍不住向他靠近。他脱下白鸟胯间挂垂着的布料，白鸟硬得发疼的肉棒打在他的脸颊上，留下一道水渍。跪坐在黑濑身体两侧，腰部轻缓地耸动着带动柔软的穴肉吞吐起身后的阴茎，他那样自然地将手中圈住的肉棒也衔入口中，像白鸟所幻想的那样忘情地舔舐。

“什么呀，不是说什么神的爱是平等的吗？怎么把我给漏了。”一脸阴郁的灰崎嘟囔着抱怨道，自己解开裤子，凑了上来。

理所当然一般，他伸出一只手握住灰崎细长的性器撸动起来。白鸟低着头打量他，只觉得被肉棒包围侵犯的样子很是适合他。他裸露出的身体和他的外表并不相配，而身上那件被弄得皱巴巴的黑色长袍反倒像将人禁锢住的锁链，显得扎眼起来。

黑濑聒噪的声音又响起，像是准备要射精的样子，急吼吼地捏着他胸前隆起的软肉，向上啪啪地拍打他泛红的臀部。因着身下激烈的撞击，他失去平衡的身体东歪西倒，不时失衡撞上口中膨胀的阴茎，让光滑的头部一下顶到了喉咙口，来不及发出作呕的声音就被下一波海浪所淹没，发出可怜的呜呜声。

黑濑大吼一声，挺腰射在了他体内。一旁的灰崎跃跃欲试。见状，白鸟后腿几步。被口内肉棒牵引着，他塌腰向前爬去，黑濑软塌塌的性器从他的后穴滑出。可立马又被绕到他身后去的灰崎给挺身填上。肉穴还残留着黑濑那活儿的形状，甬道内的精液从无法被填满的部分流出穴口，却被他的手指又推着塞了回去。他的脸颊嫣红一片，慌乱地喘息着，温暖的气息打在白鸟的小腹，灵活的软舌却未停歇地刺激白鸟性器的顶端。最后将白鸟低吼着喷洒出的白浊液体全部纳入口中，咕咚吞下，还嫌不够似的用殷红湿润的舌头将肉棒上残余的精液卷起。

他像是个贪婪地榨取精液的魅魔。

——

风尘仆仆的大主教握着一束白百合匆匆向教会走去。他刚刚才结束任务，和胜利的勇者接受国王的表彰从宫殿中离开，便听到了爱德华神父去世的消息。百合是他最爱的花，可惜他经营花店的好友也不巧告病停业了，无法得知他当中最爱的品种。

清晨的街上只有三三两两的人，和煦的阳光点缀其中。明明是一派祥和的景象，大主教却只觉得心神不定。在蓝顶灰石的矮小房子旁拐过弯，他细细回想着协助勇者打倒魔王时他所感到的异样之处，踩上磨损的石路。被占据了思考的他并未注意到路上一处狭窄的小道中，躺着三具像陷入深深沉睡般不动了的流浪汉的尸体。不过即使这一幕落在他眼里，也不过是叹息一声。他有太多的使命去完成，无关紧要的人和必要的牺牲都不在他的心上驻留。

而现在，最为重要的便是依照神的旨意，准备好凯旋的勇者的奖励，为未来铺上一条平坦的道路。


End file.
